Naruko is Naruto
by take yui
Summary: Seorang model cantik bernama Uzumaki Naruko yang sangat digandrungi punya kehidupan yang tidak sesempurna wajahnya. Baca aja gak bisa bikin summary. Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, typo. Gak suka gak usah baca


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Narusasu

Warning: Shounen-ai, BL, AU, OOC alur kecepetan, typo dimana-mana

Rated : T+

.

Model Cantik itu Naruto

.

By : Take yui

Happy Reading ^_^

* * *

><p>Siapa yang tidak mengenal model cantik yang terkenal seentero Jepang? Ya dia lah Uzumaki Naruko . Model cantik yang sangat di puja oleh laki-laki ini memiliki paras cantik, imut, manis, dengan rambut pirang panjangnya dan mata nya yang sebiru langit. Laki-laki manapun pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya. Tetapi kehidupannya tidak sesempurna wajahnya. Mari kita lihat bagaimana kehidupannya dan juga kehidupan cintanya..<p>

-N_S-

Model cantik yang dikenal dengan nama Naruko sedang melaksanakan sesi pemotretan di dampingi asistennya Sakura Haruno.

JEPRET…JEPRET…

"Baik Naruko-chan gaya terakhir ya yang lebih terlihat sexy" ucap sang fotografer mengintrupsi Naruko. Naruko mengangguk patuh, ia pun merubah posisi tubuhnya dan mencoba sedikit memperlihatkan paha coklat karamelnya. Naruko juga memperlihatkan wajah yang terkesan sexy.

JEPRET..JEPRET..JEPRET

"Baik pemotretan hari ini selesai!" sang fotografer segera membereskan peralatannya dan tidak lupa dia mengelap hidungnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah itu. Setelah Naruko membungkuk dan mengucapkan 'Arigatou' ia pun segera menuju ruang ganti nya.

"Haaaaaah… Sakura-chan aku lelah sekali~" Naruko segera mendaratkan bokongnya di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto jangan mengeluh terus kau sendiri yang memutuskan mau bekerja seperti ini" ucap sang asisten menyemangati. Tapi tunggu, kenapa Sakura memanggilnya Naruto dan bukan Naruko? Coba kita lihat sama –sama.

Naruko/Naruto melepaskan dress nya dan hanya menyisakan boxer yang melekat pada tubuh nya. Dan sekarang kita tau kalau Naruko bukanlah wanita melainkan dia seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berotot dan jangan lupa perutnya yang sixpack. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Naruko yang selama ini di kenal.

"Naruto jangan membuka baju sembarangan nanti kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" protes Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sakura mereka tidak akan tau" ucap Naruko eh maksudnya Naruto. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah akan sikap teman kecilnya ini. Sakura tidak habis pikir teman bodohnya ini bisa menipu seluruh warga Negara Jepang padahal kalau dalam penampilan laki-laki dia cukup tampan. Sakura juga bingung kenapa Naruto belum memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang padahal laki-laki maupun perempuan pasti banyak yang mengejarnya.

"Hei bodoh kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar? Kau ini kan tampan pasti banyak wanita yang mau denganmu." Tanya Sakura.

"Ya ampun Sakura kau ini sudah mengenal ku sejak kapan? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Padahal kau juga pasti sudah tau kan jawabannya kalau aku belum menemukan sosok wanita yang membuatku jatuh cinta." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa sebenarnya kau gay?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Ya mungkin saja. Apa itu masalah buatmu Sakura-chan?" jawab Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya. Mereka pun tertawa lepas. Ya sedikit menghilangkan stress tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Oh ya Naruto minggu depan kau akan ada pemotretan dan fotografernya…." Kalimat Sakura terpotong karena ia masih melihat dokumen-dokumennya. "…. Sasuke Uchiha. Ya itu dia namanya. Dia fotografer baru yang sedang naik daun. Hasil fotonya sedang banyak di bicarakan, dia juga telah banyak mendapatkan penghargaan." Sakura menyerahkan beberapa lembar dokumen yang harus dibaca sang model.

"Iya Sakura-chan dan bisakah kau.."

"Iya Naruto aku tau. Aku hanya belum sempat mencari tau tentang si Sasuke itu. Setidaknya aku member itaumu dasarnya dulu" potong Sakura.

"Ha'i kau yang terbaik Sakura-chan" Sakura hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Ya memang sudah kebiasaan Naruto sebelum melakukan pemotretan ia harus tau bagaimana fotografernya.

"Yasudah kita harus siap-siap untuk pulang"

-N_S-

Di sebuah café duduk seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda dengan manik seperti batu emerald yang sepertinya sedang menuggu seseorang. Terlihat sedari tadi dia sudah berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya.

"Haah si bodoh itu selalu terlambat" Sakura pun menghela nafas berat. Memangnya siapa yang dia tunggu? Tentu saja teman kesayangannya , Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Maaf Sakura kau tau kan jalanan macet" dengan memaerkan cengiran lima jarinya Naruto meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Sakura pun hanya menghela nafas " Aku sudah mencari tau tentang si Uchiha itu. Dia itu anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki perusahaan cukup terkenal di Jepang kalau tidak salah Sharingan corp. ya itu nama perusahaannya. Dia punya kakak bernama Itachi Uchiha pemain film layar lebar yang fenomenal. Uchiha juga dikenal sombong dan angkuh tapi tidak menutupi paras para Uchiha yang mempesona." Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Naruto sedangkan yang dijelaskan hanya bengong mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Hei Naruto kau dengar tidak sih?" Sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. "Iya Sakura aku dengar hanya aku tidak menyangka akan bekerja dengan fotografer yang keluarga nya terkenal begitu."

"Ya sudah kau harus persiapkan dirimu untuk bekerja dengannya. Sudah ya Naruto aku sudah ada janji dengan Lee" Sakura pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera meninggalkan Naruto.

-N_S-

Naruto kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan. ya sekarang dia akan menjadi Naruko. Naruko mengenakan baju terusan berenda dengan sedikit manik-manik di bagian perut. Tak lupa Naruko mengenakan wig nya.

"Yosh aku siap!" Naruko sekali lagi melihat bayangannya di cermin lalu bergumam 'perfect' dan kemudian tersenyum.

CEKLEK

"Apa modelnya sudah si…" Kalimat seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu terpotong karena terpesona melihat Naruko. Naruko yang kaget segera menoleh melihat orang yang dengan tidak sopannya asal masuk.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruko.

"Hn. Aku Sasuke Uchiha fotografermu." Jawab orang kurang aja itu yang ternyata Sasuke.

"Ooh Jadi kau Uchiha, apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun?" Tanya Naruto sinis.

"Hn" Naruko menggeram kesal lalu segera melenggang pergi keluar ruangan. Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

Sudah tiga jam berlalu tetapi dari Sasuke maupun Naruko belum ada yang bisa diajak kerjasama. Entah, mungkin bagi Naruko si Sasuke itu terlalu ribet dan sok ngatur. Sedangkan bagi Sasuke si Naruko itu adalah model yang tidak bisa diatur dan sangat cerewet.

"Cukup aku mau istirahat dulu!" Naruko meninggalkan studio foto dan segera pergi menuju ruang gantinya. Naruto segera melepaskan wig nya dan melemparkan ke sembarang tempat lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa, mengambil minuman kaleng lalu meminumnya. Naruto juga menyenderkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya.

.

"Sasuke kau harus minta maaf pada Uzumaki-san, karna kalau dia ngambek kita akan kehilangan klien yang sangat berharga dan sampai itu terjadi aku tidak akan segan memecatmu dan akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa bekerja di tempat lain!" ucap Obito, kepala kantor agensi tempat Sasuke bekerja. Sasuke mendengus tapi bukan berarti ia membantah. Sasuke akhirnya pergi meninggalkan studio menuju ruang ganti Naruko.

CEKLEK

Sasuke membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan berpakaian yang tadi dipakai Naruko. Naruto menoleh dan sangat terkejut melihat pemuda emo yang tadi menjadi fotografernya sedang melihatnya dengan penampilan seperti tu.

"KAU TERNYATA Hmpphh" Naruto segera membekap mulut Sasuke, membawanya masuk dan tidak lupa mengunci pintunya.

"Apa-apaan kau Dobe?!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Dobe, Teme? Dan kenapa pula kau disini, hah?" Naruto tidak habis pikir apa Uchiha tidak pernah diajari sopan santun? Masuk ke ruangan orang lain tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu apa lagi ruang ganti wanita ya walaupun aslinya dia bukan wanita.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau ini pria"

"Haah Akhirnya ketauan juga. Lalu kau mau apa setelah tau? Kau pasti akan memberitau semua warga Jepang kan? Dengan begitu kau bisa lebih terkenal lagi karena mengungkap siapa jati seorang Uzumaki Naruko."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namekaze Naruto" Sasuke memandang Naruto, entah kenapa bagi Sasuke Naruto maupun Naruko mempunyai pesona yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup lenih cepat. Tak sadar rona merah tipis hinggap dipipi Sasuke.

Naruto memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke dan entah kenapa pula hatinya berdesir. 'Manis' batin Naruto. Lama mereka berdiam Naruto akhirnya membuka suara. "Jadi kau mau memberitau mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ya terserah kau saja" Naruto memilih pergi tapi sebelum jauh tangannya ditarik alhasil tubuh naruto menubruk tubuh orang yang menariknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke pelakunya.

"Aku belum selesai Dobe. Aku tidak akan membeberkan rahasiamu asal kau mau menjadi milikku Do-be" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum. 'Wah mimpi apa aku bisa mendapat pemuda manis ini' batin Naruto. Senyum nya pun berubah menjadi seringai.

"Siapa yang bisa menolak pemuda manis sepertimu Teme" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Sasuke yang mendengar itu segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Naruto dengan senang hati mebalasnya. Sasuke mencoba mendominasi tetapi tenaganya kalah dan Naruto yang akhirnya mendominasi ciuman mereka. Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka karena membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Maaf Suke tapi disini aku lah seme nya" bisik Naruto lalu membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di lantai. Naruto kembali mencium Sasuke tetapi kali ini leher Sasuke lah yang dicium nya. 'Sial aku jadi uke' batin Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke menikmati cumbuan Naruto padanya, rasanya seperti ada sengatan listrik saat Naruto menyentuhnya. Naruto memasukan tangannya ke balik kaos Sasuke, meraba dadanya dan bermain dengan putingnya.

"Ehm" Suara seseorang yang mengintrupsi kegiatan Narusasu untuk berhenti. Naruto kaget seger melihat siapa yang ada di ruangannya. Seingatnya tadi dia sudah mengunci pintu tapi kenapa masih ada yang bisa masuk. Dan terkejut ternyata Sakura lah berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan tangan melipat di depan dada.

"Eh Sakura-chan hehe sejak kapan kau disitu?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal karena aktifitasnya dengan Naruto terhenti karena kehadiran gadis itu. Naruto tau Sakura pasti memiliki kunci cadangan ruangan ini karena memag begitulah asistennya yang sangat cekatan.

"Bisakah kalian aktifitas bercinta kalian? Kita masih punya banyak pekerjaan disini." Sebenarnya Sakura senang akhirnya teman bodohnya ini bisa mendapatkan kekasih tapi tidak harus mengganggu pekerjaannya juga kan?

"Baik Sakura-chan aku siap-siap dulu. Suke setelah pemotretan ini selesai kita lanjutkan di apartemenku ya." Sasuke merona mendengar penuturan Naruto. Sakura yang juga mendengar itu hanya terkikik.

Naruto segera merapikan najunya yang sedikit berantakan dan memakai wig nya yang tadi ia lempar. Sasuke pun bangkit meninggalkan ruangan tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Arigatou Uchiha-san" Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke dan hanya dibalas 'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

Pemotretan pun dilanjutkan tapi tidak seperti tadi kali ini pemotretan berjalan lancer tanpa hambatan. Setelah semua selesai Naruko segera bersiap-siap lalu merubah panampilannya menjadi Naruto, Sakura juga membantu nya. Dan seakan sudah tidak sabar setelah selesai ia menarik Sasuke ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju menuju apartemennya. Ya tau lah apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke? Karena gak mau merubah rating jadinya reader bayangkan sendiri..

-N_S-

Ya begitulah kehidupan model cantik terkenal Uzumaki Naruko dan juga bagaimana dia mendapatkan tambatan hatinya si fotografer tampan yang sedang naik daun. Dengan begitu fict abal ini selesai.

Owari

* * *

><p>Oke publish fict abal lagi<p>

Kalo ada yang mau minta sequel silakan tapi saya gak janji..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ^_^


End file.
